


Of Watches and Rabbits

by Ahlai



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahlai/pseuds/Ahlai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto are interrupted by an unexpected intruder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Watches and Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to livejournal the night of the season two finale. It's pure crack intended to provide a little light relief to a fandom in mourning.

Ianto knew he really should have been paying more attention to his surroundings, but with Jack’s tongue down his throat and his hands, well, wandering he supposed he could be excused for not noticing the small shape moving rapidly across the hub until it collided with his ankles sending both him and Jack sprawling onto the floor in a tangle of limbs.

“Ow!” Jack exclaimed from underneath him and Ianto sat up quickly, rubbing his own head and looking around for the cause of their tumble.

“Oh dear, oh dear I’m terribly sorry, didn’t see you there, I’m in rather a hurry you see, I’m terribly late. I don’t suppose you saw where my watch rolled off to?”

Ianto simply stared in amazement at the waist-coat clad white rabbit sitting in front of him, anxiously twisting its paws. Before he could gather his wits to answer its little face lit up and it hopped towards the desk.

“There it is!” The rabbit exclaimed, “This was my grandfather’s you know, would have been a terrible shame to lose it. Oh dear, look at the time! I’m late!” And with that the little creature took off across the Hub leaving the two thoroughly bemused men gazing after it. “Sorry!” It called back as it disappeared from sight, “Can’t stop, I’m late! I’m late! I’m late!”

“What was that?” Jack asked, offering Ianto a hand and pulling him to his feet.

“I have no idea.” Ianto replied, “But I think it took my stopwatch!”


End file.
